fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jan
Jan (ヤン Yan) is an NPC that appears in Chapter 26x: Night of Farewells in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He appears in a Gaiden chapter that can only be unlocked if both Nino and Jaffar survive Chapter 26 and are recruited. Nino refers to him as "Uncle Jan" during the short period of time where he is present. It is unknown whether Jan is her biological uncle or not, although it seems unlikely. Nonetheless, he is one of the original members of the Black Fang. Uncle Jan is first seen in the events before the battle in 26x, where Sonia kills Brendan Reed. Jan rushes towards Brendan to see if he is still alive. However, upon finding Brendan Reed dead, he makes a quick retreat for fear of Sonia. During the scene Jan appears to be a Brigand class unit, wielding an axe. He is the colour green, like all 'Other' units (units who are neither enemy nor player-controlled), although he doesn't appear in the battle within Chapter 26x whatsoever. Not much is known about Jan, but he can considered to be a coward. After the Chapter 26x battle, Jan calls himself a coward for not fighting with Nino and the others against Sonia. It can also be noted that Jan appears to care for Nino as if she were his niece. Nino also states during her support conversations with Legault that she thinks he is like Jan. After the 26x battle, Uncle Jan has a conversation with Nino about her past, and about how Brendan Reed knew about some of her past. After the conversation Jan will give Nino a pendant that apparently belonged to her late mother, who Sonia had killed. Jan has been called "the most seemingly recruitable" character in the game he is in because, at several points, it seems as though Jan could become recruitable, but he simply gives Nino the pendant and says his goodbyes. For a while during the conversation after the Chapter 26x battle, it seems as though Jan may join the group (and the fact he appeared as a fighter unit earlier would support the player's hopes), but alas, he is not recruitable. Despite being a member of the Black Fang, he is the only non-antagonistic character of the Brigand class in The Blazing Blade. Personality Quote The conversation Jan has with Nino after 26x. Jan: Dear little Nino. Nino: Uncle Jan! I'm so glad you're safe!! Jan: Yes. I didn't even fight. I just hid. I... I... I'm just a cowardly old man... When that woman killed the commander, I could do nothing... Nino: Father... He's dead, isn't he?... Even though I wasn't his real daughter, he treated me kindly. And yet... Moth—Sonia...... Jan: ......You learned the truth? Nino: Uh-huh. Jan: I see... Let me return this to you, lass. Nino: A... pendant? Jan: It belonged to your real mother. The commander never fully trusted Sonia. He had his agents investigate her past. He uncovered much... Like where you'd come from. He was able to speak to a woman who worked in your house. When he told her about you, she wept with joy. She asked that you be given this. Nino: ......I loved the Black Fang. Nergal and Sonia have ruined it, but... The Black Fang that my father and my brothers made... Everyone was so kind, I thought of them as my family... Jan: Mmm...mmm. That was a good time. Nino: Uncle Jan... Thank you. The pendant, I'll cherish it. Jan: Take care, lass. ...Be happy. Nino: Goodbye, Uncle. See you again. Someday... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Allies